


Identity Journey

by elvishhhhhhh



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvishhhhhhh/pseuds/elvishhhhhhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pp本世界，沙漠中的公路旅行，车震，日常一日，请谨慎阅读。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity Journey

　　  
他们终于赶在日落前穿越过了流砂区域，滚滚烟尘都被身为司机的狡啮和坐在副驾驶的槙岛留在了身后，车胎碾过碎石和漫漫黄沙，一轮极圆的红日正在从两个人的背后落下。  
改装过的越野车时不时会在途中罢工了一段时间，这就是他们偶尔也会走一些夜路的主要由来。狡啮现在所在的位置是世界的边缘地带，一个只剩下战乱和争斗的地方。位于野外的干道大多由各类据点所占据着，外围几乎都是日夜不停歇的端着重型机枪的士兵和他们驻扎起来的堡垒。  
他每个月不得不踏上一次旅途，这样的频率已经足以进入反叛军的警示名单——所以狡啮选择的更多是一些年久失修以至于部分坍塌的支路，临时也有因为路况而变更路线和时间规划的时候。水源倒不是问题，然而食物和补给却是。不管人们能不能安稳地活下去，也无论是在什么样的区域和世界，最要紧的总是因为意见相左而导致的争斗，而且从来都不死不休。  
不知名的蕨类植物趴在道路的两侧，它们的叶子和枝干都收缩成了一个个针扎似的模样，干枯的，轻飘飘的，一簇一簇地分散排列着。  
空气即使是在夜间也仍然干燥，太阳落山之后，天然的光源很容易就消失了。狡啮前行的道路因此中断，这让他躲进了后排的狭小空间里，把自己一米八的个头缩在了一床绒毯之下。车内的冰冷和黑暗带给他的不仅仅是战栗和身体无法自控的发抖，更是气促和烦闷。狡啮无法摇下窗户——后排的摇杆早已经坏掉许久，而最重要的是哪怕一丝外界的空气也会带来毁灭性的尘土和脏污，因为急转直下的糟糕天气，他今天连篝火也不可能有。

大约在半夜两三点的时候，他因为气温的急剧下降而醒来了一次，双腿几乎失去了知觉。狡啮睁开了眼睛，试图让自己的五感从混沌恢复到现实。当视野画面刚通过神经传送进他的大脑时，槙岛这个几乎是纯白色的影子正把注意力都放在了车窗外更为凌厉的世界里，不过他很快转过头来。  
狡啮当然能看到繁星与暗色的天幕一齐出现在自己的车窗外面，与此同时他也能看到背对着这一片苍穹星河低下头看着他的槙岛。  
槙岛圣护。  
狡啮用口型喊出了他的名字，对方因着这个不明所以的全名而笑了起来。  
事实上，狡啮看不清他的五官和肌肉间牵动起的神情，他只是本能地觉得槙岛在这样的情况里一定会露出一个笑容。除此之外的，便是从刀刻般的剪影里显露出的槙岛下一步将要采取的动作——哲学家伸出了手，空空落落的触感放到了狡啮的手臂上。  
“狡啮。”  
槙岛的声音穿过了狡啮的耳廓和神经，直接落在了他的大脑里。果不其然，这就是哲学家开口会说的第一句话。

 

狡啮没有回答——处于干涸与灼烧的的嗓子根本不可能发出什么有意义的音符来。他大概正在发烧，也大概是自从遇上槙岛之后脑子就有些不正常了，他现有的视野在即使面对着万千辰星的时候依然被茫茫的白色给全然覆盖，槙岛的脸在他的面前放大，细密而柔软的头发几乎垂落到了猎犬的脸上。  
“你可以吻我，”他说，“总得找点什么让你暖和起来。”  
幻影俯身亲吻了他的嘴角。  
这不算什么让人印象深刻的吻，他与槙岛的唾液不可能，也没有办法在这样的情况下进行交融，仅仅是一个若有似无，擦在唇边的接触不可能如同深吻一般进入他的口腔和灵魂。  
但槙岛本身的存在可以弥补这一切，他的影子如同藤蔓一般依附于狡啮的躯体存活，现在这个在凌晨静寂时分出现在狡啮面前的存在，就已经可以触摸到他灵魂的本真。  
这样的说法很是可笑，即使狡啮不得不承认他已经自暴自弃于虚假灵魂的陪伴。他们已经离开了柔弱的人类社会，处于最本身的原生世界里，呼啸着撞击了车窗的夜风无时无刻不在提醒着他抛弃所有潜在的胆怯与懦弱，将自己的生命本真暴露出来，来面对魂灵游荡于沙漠的自然之形。  
他已经过了35岁这个在当地有些特殊的年岁，正式迈入了中年人的关卡。然而具体的年岁却让他无法确定，37或者38都无关紧要。自己生命的每一秒都在逝去，而在狡啮眼前咫尺间的面容里，槙岛的脸依然年轻。  
刚亲吻过他的嘴角上翘着，眼睛里依然有些戏谑的残余。

“我想进入你，槙岛。”  
他没有开口，但槙岛的影子会听到这样的意愿的，也会配合他的行为。自从哲学家重新出现在他的面前之后，这样荒诞的性事已经有过很多次。当然，谁又能说，保留被自己亲手杀死的人时至今日不是荒诞本身呢。

所有结局都情有可原。

狡啮试着抚摸过槙岛的脖颈和锁骨，手指滑过上面线条分明而突出的骨节，想象着如同进入对方湿热的体内一样将手覆上了自己挺立的阴茎。他当然没有办法握住槙岛细瘦的腰肢，但除此之外，他一样可以将对性器的抚弄当作是对后穴的撞击，深入之后再浅浅地退出，又一次。  
他躺在汽车的后座椅上，靠着男人的本能用右手熟练地安抚着自己，这样的姿势像是槙岛正同样侧躺在这个狭小的地方，而狡啮可以摸着他的脊背从身后进入，肩胛骨像蝴蝶翅膀一样收紧，随着激烈地进出颤动着双翼。  
在这样的情况下看不到槙岛的表情——狡啮控制理智的半边大脑总是能够清晰地知道现在所处的状况。他加快了抽动的频率，带出了随之而来的喘息和意味不明的字节。

“你能感受到你还活着，即使是在地狱里，你仍然活着。”  
躺在狡啮怀里的幻影冷静地提醒了他。

 

他仍然觉得冷， 汽车的铁皮和单薄的被毯无法再包裹住他，他几乎像是全然裸露在沙漠与天穹之间极低而极透明的间隙里，只除了高潮后肾上腺素的激增带来了些许微弱而战栗的暖意。

在这个远离人迹的世界，周边只有夜行动物们呼唤同伴的声音。


End file.
